Silent Murder
by FallenKaty
Summary: This story is set when Catherine Sara were 15 years old. Whats happens when Sara does something she regrets? FEMSLASH... don't like, dont read.
1. Prologue

**Fiction Rating: T**

**Warning: FEMSLASH**

**A/N: I do not own CSI in any way, shape or form.**

Silent Murder

The wind was whipping my face. My eyes were blinded by tears. I had no idea where I was going. All I saw was total darkness and a beaming moon. I lifted my hands up to the moonlight and watched in horror as crimson blood dripped onto the hard, cold concrete floor.

There was no-one around. No-one to help me, no-one to save me from the nightmare I have entered.

I tried to scream but no sound came out, only wisps of white. I couldn't bring myself to believe what I had just done. My brain just wouldn't absorb the information that my heart was telling it. No matter how hard I tried, it wouldn't work.

I fell to the ground in a heap, knowing there was no hop for me. Knowing no-one could ever save me, for I have taken a life and will have to pay for it with every beat of my heart for the rest of my life...

* * *

Please R R!

Writing up next bit in bout 5 mins


	2. The bus journey

A/N: csi does not belong to me.

The bus was rumbling down the road like someone riding a bike over cobblestones.

"My ass hurts!" whined my best friend.

"So does mine, but I'm not complaining, Amanda!" I cried back after shooting over another speed bump in the road.

"Hey, what's up with the tone?" Amanda managed to get out.

"What tone?" I answered back sharply.

"_That _tone." She replied mockingly.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that..." I started.

Amanda leaned in so she could hear well.

"Never mind." I stated quickly.

Amanda leaned out, "I hate it when you do that." She sighed.

"Do what?" I questioned her.

"Stop in the middle of sentences. You know I hate that."

"Well I know now."

The buss carried on juddering about.

"Hey, imagine if we crashed." I said darkly.

"How can you even think that?!" Amanda shouted.

I shook my head, "What?"

"Sara?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"What did you just say? You know about the bus." She asked.

"I didn't say anything about a bus, did I?" my head was spinning.

"You said 'imagine if we crashed.'"

"I said that?!" I yelled, obviously shocked.

"Ye..." Amanda began, but before she could continue there was an almighty crack that came from the front axel on the bus. Considering we were at the front we could see what was going on.

The bus' front tire had become loose and was rolling off down the road and there were metal shavings everywhere. After it had sunk in what just happened I screamed. Amanda followed and then everyone else. Then the whole bus was a screaming metal death trap. The bus suddenly began tipping over to the left. It felt like it was going in slow motion. The window was coming closer and closer to the ditch until it came down with another almighty crash. The glass was shattering everywhere and ear piercing shrieks.

I had managed to jump out through the window before the bus rolled over into the ditch. As I was flying through the air I heard yet another almighty crack. I craned my neck round only to feel the hard ground whack my face with fantastic force and everything going black.

* * *

Please R R! 


	3. Meeting Catherine

**A/N: CSI does not belong to me at all :(**

"Wake up...wake up... WAKE UP!" A voice screamed in my ear.

"Uhh... wha...?" I groaned.

"Oh thanks god." The voice was female and weirdly familiar.

"A...Amanda?" I winced.

"Who? No, I'm Catherine." The girl replied.

I looked around her and motioned at the bus "So is Amanda... you know..." I started, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Yes. I'm so sorry for your loss." Catherine said.

"No your not. You're just saying that. Where is she?!"

She pointed near the front window and my eyes grew wider as I noticed a dried blood pool outside of the window.

"Sara, she really is dead."

I sat bolt upright, "How do you know my name?"

"I heard one of your friends say it." Catherine replied.

"Oh, probably Amanda, she has such a loud voice... she not coming back is she?"

"No..."

"No, no, no, no!"

Catherine went to put her arm round me but thought better of it.

A while later, after I had calmed down a bit I asked Catherine who she was, where she was from and what school she went to.

"Well, my name is Catherine Willows, I come from the USA and I have just moved here to the UK and started at AMVC." The blonde haired girl told me with her blue eyes sparkling.

She asked me the same thing.

"Ok, my name is Sara Sidle, I am from America too, and I have been at this school for two years."

All of a sudden Catherine blurted out, "Your eyes are nice."

I staggered back, my ebony eyes sparkling, "Thanks."

"So are you hurt or injured in any way?" she asked.

"My face hurts a bit and my heart will never be fixed again, but apart from that, I'm fine."

"Ok." Catherine sighed.

There was a sudden awkward silence which I broke.

"So how old are you?" I asked.

"15," Catherine replied.

"Awesome. I'm 15 too!" I replied happily.

As I was about to get up Catherine pulled me back down again, "Before we go, tell me how you escaped from the bus."

"Ok, just as long as you tell me the same thing." I said wearily.

"Deal!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Ok, I don't remember much, but here is roughly what happened." So I told her.

"Wow. I seriously really am sorry for your loss." She said sympathetically.

"It's ok. You have to live and learn I suppose." I sighed, "Ok your turn."

"Well I grabbed the break glass with hammer hammer, and smashed the window open when the first tire came off, so I leapt out of the window when the bus started to roll." Catherine finished on a big sigh.

"Wow, cool." I said.

"Well, we better start walking Sara, or else we'll be stuck here in the dark."

"I don't like the dark." I mumbled.

"Me neither, let's go."

So off we went into the forest hoping to find light and home, and leaving behind everybody I ever knew in a screaming heap of metal.

* * *

I'll get up next chapter tomorrow. 

R R please!


	4. The breakup

**A/N: CSI will never belong to me... ever... oh the agony!******

I was stumbling over tree roots and rocks on the dark path through the trees. Somehow on the way, Catherine's hand had slipped into mine. I was lucky it was getting dark because I was blushing so much it felt like my face was on fire.

I stumbled over another tree root and fell to the floor; bringing Catherine with me.

"Oomph," I mumbled to myself until I felt a warm breath on my face and a weight on my torso.

"C... Catherine?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she replied. I could feel her talking.

"Could you get off me please?"

She jumped, "I'm so sorry!"

I propped myself up on my right arm, "No worries." I said while rubbing my stomach.

The sky was rapidly turning black and the sounds that were made by the wind were becoming more terrifying by the minute. The only light was coming from a clouded over moon. The moon was trying to shine through the clouds but to no avail. All the light the moon could get out was shining on Catherine's eyes. I ignored them because they sent shivers up and down my spine. I carried on walking ahead of her.

The trees shook and howled. I jumped at every noise made.

"Sara?" Catherine asked.

"Mm hmm?" I reluctantly replied.

"Haven't you got your phone with you?"

"No, I don't. This is the one day I forget to bring it with me." I sighed, placing my head in my hands.

"Oh. Wait, I think I might have mine."

"Seriously?!" I said ecstatic.

"Yeah!" She rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a Motorola V3i. She flipped it open and groaned.

"What?" I asked, "Why are you groaning?"

"My... um...battery..." she began.

"YOUR BATTERY HAS RUN OUT?!" I shouted.

"Yes, it has."

"Oh, great! My bus has crashed, my best friend has died, the side of my face hurts, I'm stuck in the middle of a dark forest with no way of contacting the outside world, and... All of this is with _you._" I really put a lot of anger into the last word.

"What?" Catherine said quietly, "What do you mean?"

"You heard me." I growled.

I then heard small sniffs and a wave of guilt washed over me.

"Catherine?" I asked.

"What?!" she snapped at me.

"I'm sorry..." I started.

"You're sorry?" she asked, her voice cracking, "YOU'RE SORRY?!"

"Well, yeah... I'm..." she stopped me.

"No, I'm sorry for helping you." She said sarcastically, "I'm sorry for trying to help us get out of here!"

"Well I never asked for your stinking help anyway!"

"I never wanted to help anyway, but I thought I should!!"

"Maybe I would have been better off without your help!" I threw back at her.

"Maybe I'll leave you next time!" Catherine yelled.

"Fine!" I screamed at her and walked away.

"Good!" she screamed at my back. I heard her mumbling to herself and walk off in another direction.

"You'll regret leaving me!" I yelled, half hoping she would come back.

"Oh, I doubt that!" she yelled back.

I sighed and walked straight off into a world of the unknown, where danger lies at every corner.

* * *

please R R!!! 

Get next chapter up 2moz!


	5. Days of darkness

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive comments so far :) your comments make me go on further.**

**A/N 2: CSI does not belong to me, if it did Jorja Fox would still be on the show :(**

All the trees were looking at me. I could feel their eyes beaming down my bare neck. I felt alone, which was true because I was. I wish now that I hadn't had that argument with Catherine.

I was getting tired and weary. My eyes were nearly accustomed to the dark so I could see one foot being placed in front of the other.

After what seemed a lifetime of walking I found a patch of leaves. There were just about enough leaves to keep my 5 foot 5 inch body off the floor. I got on all fours and crawled over o the leaves. They were damp and uncomfortable, but they would have to do. Before I put my head down I looked up at the cloudy sky.

"Catherine? If you can hear me, then I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said that." After I said that, I laid my head down and tried to sleep.

XXX

I awoke with a start a little while later feeling a warm arm across my stomach and a warm body again my back. I then felt a warm breath against my ear.

"I forgive you," the voice muttered, "no need to apologise."

"Catherine?" I groaned half awake.

She turned me around to face her and put a finger over my lips.

"Don't say anything. I forgive you." She pulled her finger away and looked me straight in the eye. I couldn't hold the gaze for long so I turned away and rolled onto my side, facing away from her. She sighed too. This was going to be a long night.

XXX

When I woke up I was alone. There was no-one there. I eased myself up into a standing position and examined my surroundings, which was hard because the sky was still shrouded in darkness. I glanced around, trying to make any shapes at all from the trees. Then, something rushed behind me.

"Catherine?" I squeaked.

The thing rushed past me again.

"Catherine?!" this time the word came out clearer.

The thing rushed past again, only to notice it was a person carrying something. I had a gut feeling to run, and I followed it. I bolted it across the ground as far as my long, slender legs would carry me. The man turned and realised I was running, so he jogged after me. I ignored him and focused ahead and ran as fast as I could. After that, I started to shout.

"CATHERINE?!" I screamed at the top of my voice.

"Catherine, WHERE ARE YOU?! HELP ME!!" I kept yelling until my throat went dry and I tripped on a tree root.

I twisted my body round to face the character. He had no feeling in his dark eyes and his brown hair was flat to his head. I also noticed a scar running down his face.

"Catherine, help me." I mumbled weakly, "Catherine..."

"Sara!" someone yelled, and I bolted up into a sitting position.

"Sara, you're back with me. It was just a nightmare." Catherine said soothingly.

"But it was so scary..." I cried as I fell into her arms and sobbed.

"Shhhh," she soothed while stroking my hair, "it's ok, and you're safe now."

XXX

I stopped crying a little while later, and was now in Catherine's embrace; sleeping.

We slept until what we thought was morning and awoke for real. I twisted around to make sure for certain that Catherine was there. I came eye to eye with sparkling blue eyes and she came eye to eye with dark, ebony eyes. I smiled, she did too, and I turned around again, watching the trees shake to winds song.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, the next one is a bit longer and i'll write it up in a bit. 

Please click the button on the bottom left hand side of the page :)


	6. The Truth About Catherine

**A/N: Bit of swearing in this one. Not very bad.**

**Happy reading :)**

"So I know this is a bit of a personal question but..." I began.

We had woken up to darkness again, but our eyes had adjusted.

"Well...?" Catherine asked impatiently.

"Are you... you know...?" I asked trying to find the right words.

"Come on man! Am I what?!" Catherine nearly yelled.

"Gay. Are you gay?" I squeezed my eyes shut so I didn't have to see her face.

"Yes, I am," She answered as though it was an everyday question, "and I think you are now too." She added under her breath. I had heard this and turned a shocking shade of red. Catherine noticed this and laughed.

"You're so cute when you blush!" this made me blush even more.

"Stop it!" she exclaimed, "You're killing me!"

"Sorry! I can't help it!" I said embarrassed.

"No, I'm sorry for making you blush. I shouldn't have done that." She gave me one of her dashing smiles. I smiled back.

We carried on walking in the dark until it seemed like forever and I had to say something.

"Where are we? What time is it? I'm hungry! Why is it still dark?"

"Bloody hell, you're full of questions aren't you?" Catherine laughed and I nodded. Catherine was holding my hand again, she said 'in case we loose each other.' I recon she just likes the feel of my hand; I have to admit I like her hand in mine too.

"Well I have no idea. Not a clue. Got no food on me and I still don't know why it's dark." Catherine said all at once.

"Oh, ok." I sighed.

"Sorry Sara."

"Nah, don't be." I sighed again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked while wrapping her arm around me.

"Oh, it's just something stupid. Nobody would really care." I mumbled.

"I'd care." Catherine said.

"Catherine..." she stopped me.

"Call me Cat or Cath."

"Ok, sure. Cat... you see I have a slight dilemma."

"And what might this dilemma be?" Cath asked.

"Well, I think I like someone, a lot, but it's forbidden." I started.

"Ah, and who might this be? You can tell me because I don't know anyone in your school; today was my first day."

"You really wanna know?" I asked reluctantly.

"Yeah, come one, who do you like?" Cath asked impatiently.

"You." I replied. Catherine was utterly shocked.

"Me?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, I don't know why, I just... do." I answered with all the right words. I had rehearsed them in my head in the morning.

Catherine couldn't find any words to say, so I helped her out by walking up to her and kissing her full on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

Catherine broke the kiss.

"Well!" she gasped, "Didn't expect that!" her cheeks were crimson in colour. I just smiled cheekily at her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on. Lets keep going." I said as I gently pulled her along. Catherine then stopped me.

"Promise me you'll never let go." She asked.

I looked down at her hand clasped around mine.

"Promise." I smiled.

XXX

A little while later I asked Catherine something.

I first gestured at our hands, "So, why don't you want me to let go?"

She looked at me thoughtfully as though she was trying to find the right words.

"Well," she started, "I have never told anyone this before."

"Go on,"

"Ok, here goes nothing."

I nodded.

"When I was about five I had a little sister called Bethany. She was so adorable. But anyway, we were sitting on the roof of our house in Las Vegas watching the comets fly through the sky. The all of a sudden she stood up saying she was thirsty, next thing I know she had slipped and was sliding down the roof pulling all the tiles with her. I saw what was going on and got on my stomach and slid down after her." Cath took a breather, "I managed to catch her hand before she fell off. So there we were, Beth dangling from my hand and me trying to pull her up. I remember saying to her 'Promise you'll never let go! Bethany! Promise me!' her reply was 'I love you Catherine, you are the best big sister ever.' I then feared the worst. 'No Bethany, please don't let go!'" Catherine sniffed.

"You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to." I said gently.

"No... I want too," She took a deep breath and continued, "You know what her reply was? 'I'm sorry Catherine.' Then she let go. Bethany fell from two storeys. She was three bloody years old! And she fell from that height! It was my entire fault. Everyone blamed it on me. My parents, my older sister Nancy, people that I knew from America." She pulled herself together, "All I was was the girl who murdered her sister. That sentence was all I ever heard, saw or listened to. No-one believed me when I said it was an accident that I didn't mean to let her fall. But no-one listened. All that blood seeping from her head was horrible. It just wouldn't stop. I once got so scared about going to school I hid in the cupboard under the sink. No-one looks there.

So we moved here, where no-one knew what I had done. My parents still don't believe me..." she trailed off.

"I believe you." I said calmly.

"You do?" Cath asked.

"Yeah, I mean, it wasn't your fault right?" I pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered calming words in her ear. She reacted to them by calming down slowly, but surely.

"I promise I will never let go, ever." I whispered in her ear. I could feel her nodding.

"It's getting late, better find somewhere to sleep." I said.

"Ok." She breathed out. As I started walking she turned me around.

"Thanks for believing me." She muttered.

I just smiled and carried on walking with her hand entwined in mine hoping to find somewhere to sleep.

* * *

Please R R!

Hope this chapter wasn't too bad! The next chapter is a bit more action packed and stuff. I'll get it up tomorrow!


	7. The Murder

**A/N: Bit of swearing in this one. Alos CSI don't belong to me... nooo!!**

**Chapter 6**

I woke up startled.

"Sara?" Catherine whispered, "Sara!" she shook my side vigorously.

"Hmm... wha?" I mumbled.

"I think I can see someone." She whispered.

"What?" I gasped.

"Shhh! He'll hear us!" Catherine begged.

"How do you know it's a he?" I asked.

"'cause I know!" she hissed.

"Ok, ok." I cleared my throat, "excuse me!" Catherine gave me a horror-struck look. I ignored it.

"Hey, sir! Hello! We are a bit lost, can you help us?" I shouted. The man turned around and something glinted in his hand.

"What's that in his hand?" Catherine said as silent as a mouse. But I already knew what it was; for I had witnessed my mother use it.

_**Flashback**_

"You worthless piece of shit!" my father yelled as he slapped my mother across the face.

"Daddy! Stop it!" I tried to yell but that only made him come onto me.

"You can fuck off!" he said while slapping me around the back of the head. I started crying.

"Shut up!" he yelled. I then heard a clanking sound come from the kitchen and then my mother came out with a kitchen knife. My so-called father didn't see this and he picked me up by the shoulders and shook me until it hurt so much it felt like my arms were broken. My mother then came along.

"You fucking bastard!" she screamed and plunged the knife into his back. He dropped me and I ran into a corner.

My mother pulled the knife out and started bulldozing the knife in, again, and again and again. There was blood all over the walls and the air smelt like iron or copper.

"You will never hurt my family again!" screamed Laura Sidle as she plumaged the knife in once more and let go. She had fallen to the floor; crying.

"Mummy!" I ran, well sort of toddled, over to her and hugged her.

"It's ok sweetheart. There's no more pain anymore..."

_**End Flashback**_

"Sara!" Catherine said agitated.

"What?" I replied.

"You were in a world of your own for a second there," she said quickly, "and there is a really creepy guy over there."

I looked up and saw the man getting closer and closer at every blink.

"Wha... what do you want?" I squeaked. He didn't reply.

I rose my feet and walked forward a bit only to be stopped.

"Where are you going?" Cath hissed at me.

"To see what he wants."

"He has a knife a knife in his hand and you have what? A shoelace?" Catherine was genuinely frightened.

"Actually," I reached down to the bottom of my trousers and pulled it up only to find an empty knife holder, "Where is it?" I mumbled.

"What? Your shoelace?"

"Nothing..." I leant up and walked closer.

The man was about 6 feet away until he stopped. My automatic reaction was to stop, so I did.

"Who are you?" I asked petrified.

"Me?" he replied in a very deep, sadistic voice.

"Yes you. Who else would I be talking too? The tree?"

"Well, I'm your worst nightmare." And without blinking he lashed out with his knife and just barely missed my neck by centimetres.

I gasped and leaped to the right.

"Ah. A troublesome one I see. I know just how to deal with you." He finished and lunged to the right only to attack with the knife to the left. That movement caught me off guard and he managed to slice into the exposed skin of my left forearm.

"ARGH!" I screamed out and collapsed to the floor cradling my arm in the other arm.

"Don't worry. I'll put you out of your misery soon." He lifted the knife, ready to strike.

"SARA!" Catherine yelled.

"Not on my watch mister!" I yelled and kicked out with my leg causing him to trip up and drop the knife. I heard it clatter to the floor.

I managed to slip through his legs and grab the knife.

"OI!" he exclaimed, "gimmie my knife you little tosser!"

"NO!" I said. The man punched me in the abdomen, which winded me and I fell to the floor clutching my stomach. The man used no effort to go and pick up the kitchen knife.

"So, you think you're a little smartass do you? Well, we'll just see about that." He said mockingly as he purposely missed my chest and sliced my right shoulder.

"Argh..." I whimpered.

"NO Sara!" Catherine screamed and ran at the man. He wasn't expecting this, so he turned at last minute.

"What the...?" he started before Cath bulldozed into him, causing the weapon to slip out if his hand and land nicely into mine. I grinned.

"This is for trying to hurt my girl bastartd!" I cried as I plunged the knife in his chest. The life in the mans eyes just disappeared as he slumped to the floor; motionless.

I got up.

"Sara?" Catherine whispered softly.

I took off. The wind was rushing past me at blinding. It was whipping my face. I was blinded by tears as they fell down my face. All I saw was total darkness. No shapes could be made out. The only light was provided by the cloudy moonlight. I lifted my hands up to the light and watched as blood dripped from my fingertips and onto the cold, hard floor.

There was no-one around. No-one to help me. No-one to save me from this nightmare I had entered.

I tried to scream but no sound came out, only wisps of white. I couldn't bring myself to believe what I had just done. No matter how hard my heart told my mind, it wouldn't register.

I fell to the ground in a heap, knowing there was no hope for me, knowing no-one could save me from this animal I have become. For I had taken a life and would have to pay for it with every beat of my heart for the rest of my life.

* * *

What you think? Will Sara be ok? Will Catherine find her? R R to find out! 

Thanks guys!


	8. The News

**Disclaimer on first page :D**

Chapter 7

It was a while before Catherine caught up with me. I didn't realise how far I had actually ran.

"Sara? There you are." Catherine sounded relieved.

"Cath, what have I done?" I said.

"You defended yourself." She replied sitting down beside me.

"No, I took a life and nothing is going to change that," I hugged myself tightly, "Ow!"

"What? What is it?" Catherine asked worried.

"Oh, it's just my arms. The guy slashed them…"

"Oh, my god. I forgot. I'm so sorry." She said while ripping her jumper into shreds.

"What are you doing?" I questioned her.

"Give me your left forearm." I reluctantly gave it to her. She then tied one of the strips of jumper onto the wound.

I winced.

"Sorry!" she jumped back onto her heels.

"No sorry. Carry on." I explained.

"Ok," she picked up another strip of material and asked for my right shoulder. I turned for her and slightly raised my arm. She bandaged it up.

"There," as she was tying the bow on the top, "all done."

"Thanks" I hugged her.

"Anytime."

I smiled at her and she smiled back. We then laid down in each others arms and closed our eyes. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep but, I tried anyway. Then I felt Catherine rolling over.

"I love you Sara." She whispered it so close to my ear it made me shake.

"Really?" I managed to get out.

"Yes." Then she quickly added, "even if it is forbidden."

I smiled.

"I have never met a girl like you before." I said, "You're amazing." I could sense her smiling.

"Lets get some sleep now." She whispered.

"Ok," I replied and shut my eyes again.

O.o.O

I couldn't sleep though. My mind just wouldn't shut off. It was when I had hit my head on a rock that I knew I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and walked towards a cluster of trees. I found a tree directly in the middle and slid down the trunk, the bark slicing into my back. I then placed my head into my hands and sobbed uncontrollably. There was no telling when I would stop.

After a bit, I did stop but I was thinking about my mother. How after years of abuse, it all came down to her sticking a knife in his back.

I then heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?" I asked as I was staring into the black gloom.

A hand touched my shoulder and I screamed.

"Get off me!! Please don't hurt me Daddy! I won't do it again! Please! Stop it…!" I started sobbing again.

"Sara? Is that you?" a voice asked.

"Please… please don't hurt me." I whimpered.

"Oh, Sara!" the voice said again.

"Daddy, no…"

"SARA!"

"I didn't… Cat?" I sobbed.

"Sara." Catherine said relieved.

"Cath…" I sat upright and looked at her, "I didn't mean too."

"Shhh… I know." She opened her arms and I leaned into them.

"It was an accident… I swear." I whined.

"I know its ok." She stroked my hair and gently kissed the top of my head.

"My… my… my father" I started.

"Don't say anything, tell me later."

I nodded into her chest. Doing that caused her to breathe raggedly. I didn't mention it to her.

O.o.O

About half an hour later I was sitting opposite her and had pulled my legs up to my chest.

"My father abused me and my mother. He abused me if I dropped a piece of cutlery, said something he didn't like or talked without being asked. But he abused my mother no matter what she did." I breathed out, "always after everything he apologised. When I was about… 5 my mother attacked my father with a knife and I saw the whole thing." My voice started to crack, "I thought it was the way that everybody lived, all the fights, the yelling the trips to the hospital. But when my mother killed my father… I found out that it wasn't." when I had finished saying this I broke down into sobs that didn't stop.

In between sobs I said, "I then… became… the …girl whose father was… stabbed to death." Catherine then pulled me in for an emotional hug. She was crying too.

"No-one can hurt you now. Remember that. No-one can hurt you.

"Thanks, Cat." I cried.

I had my head on her shoulder when I noticed something on the floor. So I went and picked it up. I then read the headline.

"Hey Cath, check this out: TWO GIRLS DISAPEAR FROM SCHOOL BUS."

"Woah," she gasped, "read some more of the article."

"Ok." I cleared my throat, "a couple of days ago, two girls Sara Sidle (15) and Catherine Willows (15) disappeared from a coach crash. It has been said that these two girls are alive; for they were seen getting on their bus. All that was found of the coach was steaming wreckage. Among it other passengers were found. The search for these girls hasn't ended; we will keep looking for Catherine and Sara until we are sure that they are gone forever.

Report by A.A Anderson" I finished.

Catherine was stuck for words.

"Steaming wreckage?" she gasped.

"Search? We're being looked for?" I noted.

"You do realise that we are in the middle of an abandoned forest with only the moonlight to help us see." Cath explained.

"Oh, no-ones ever gonna find us!" I moaned.

"Yes they will!" Cath said enthusiastically.

"You think so?"

She nodded.

"Ok. So, what do we want to do now?" I asked glancing around. Cath sat down.

"I wasn't to ask some questions."

"Ok, cool." I sat next her.

"Here goes. Question 1: Why is our love forbidden?"

"'Cause my foster parents don't like gay people." I replied, "my turn. When did you realise that you were gay in the first place?"

"Ummm… I think it was when I was 14…"

"Last year?!" I gaped at her.

"Yeah. Anyhow, when I started secondary school in the USA I was as straight as ever, until the start of year 9."

I leant in closer, copying Amanda's last ever action, to hear well.

"I hadn't had a boyfriend in a while so I didn't think about them much. But whenever I saw this girl I got the shivers, or I got all tingly inside." She looked at the floor and fiddled with a dead leaf, "I knew then I wasn't straight anymore."

"Did you ever ask her out?" I cut in.

"Well, I was going too, but we left for the UK the day I was going too." She laughed, "just my luck, eh?"

I nodded.

"Then, I saw you." She looked at me directly in the eye, "and I knew."

I was lost for words.

"I knew that my straight life was behind me." She clenched the leaf in her hand and opened it to watch all the dead bits of leaf fall to the ground.

"Me?" I managed to get out after about a minute of silence.

She nodded and cupped my chin.

"Earlier when I said you have lovely eyes, I wasn't kidding."

"I looked her directly in the eye and she did the same to me. I closed my eyes and leant in until I felt her lips on mine. It was quite a passionate kiss for it lasted a while.

When it ended Catherine put her head on my shoulder and whispered hoarsely into my ear.

"Would you like to go out with me?" when she finished her lips brushed against my ear and I got the shakes.

"I'd love too." I whispered back. She hugged me tighter and I winced in pain but didn't say anything.

O.o.O

The sky was still black and there was still a slight chill in the air but that didn't matter.

Catherine asked "What are your foster parents going to say about us?"

"Who cares?" I replied. She smiled at me and she entwined her fingers into mine.

"What about your parents? What will they say?" I asked interested.

"I honestly don't know."

"Oh."

"Wonder what people at school are going to think." Catherine pointed out.

"To be honest, I couldn't care less." I smiled.

Catherine looked up at the sky and said "it's my birthday tomorrow."

My eyes went wide.

"Really?"

"She nodded, ""I'll be sixteen."

"How do you know it's your birthday tomorrow? I can't even tell what day it is!" I laughed while raking my fingers through my hair; which was now a mess.

"Don't do that." Catherine said.

"Do what?" I questioned her.

"Rake your fingers through your hair."

"Why?"

"'Cause it will damage it.

I pulled my hand down immediately.

"Wow, thanks!"

"No problem."

"So, how can you tell it's your birthday tomorrow?" I asked.

She sighed, "The moon is directly in the centre of a cluster of stars. That only happens on my birthday."

I gave her a weird look and tilted my head up at the sky and saw a straining white light trying to get through the clouds.

"I can't see anything. Well, maybe a small white light… that's about it."

"I remember it because…" Catherine's voice began to crack, "I remember it because…"

"Because…" I pushed her to tell me.

"Because that was the day Bethany died." She broke down into sobs.

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry!" I pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Every year I have to live with my birthday being my little sisters deathday…"

* * *

You like? R&R please! 


End file.
